batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Batman
The Adventures of Batman is an animated television series produced by Lou Schiemer's Filmation studios. It showcased the 12-minute Batman segments from The Batman/Superman Hour, sometimes broken up by and surrounding another cartoon from Filmation's fast-growing stream of superhero stars. A re-branded 30-minute version premiered on CBS on September 13, 1969 as Batman with Robin the Boy Wonder. This version was repackaged without the Superman and Superboy segments. Adam West was the voice of Batman and is most likely best remembered for his work on that show. Batman would next appear in a The New Scooby-Doo Movies crossover, various versions of Super Friends ''and ''The New Adventures of Batman in 1977. Episodes "The Origin of Batman"-'After watching Robin Hood, Bruce Wayne's parents are shot down by a mugger named Joe Chill. Bruce then spends many years training and finally decides to become Batman when he's a teenager and goes after the man who killed his parents and decided to use his skills for good. "'The Great White Whale"-'Aunt Harriet is sick despite a new medication. Batman overhears a conversation between Lieutenant Gordon and Dr. Omar about a fake medicine ring run by Tobias Whale and realized that was the same ring that made the medicine Aunt Harriet was taking. Things get worse when Whale kidnaps Gordon for trying to expose him after getting reports from his spy Lieutenant Peter Paulings. '"Magic Malice"-'The Joker steals Zatanna's magic secrets and uses them to commit crimes. Batman goes to Zatanna's house, but is chained and left in a plastic container filling with water thanks to the Joker. Batman is able to escape and learns how to escape his chains before Joker returns. With the help from Zatanna, Batman is able to beat his enemy. '"By Death's Eerie Light"-'''Gotham City’s water supply is poisoned, and Batman tracks down the cause of the problem, a villain named Dr. Phosphorus with an “X-ray skeleton” appearance, but fails to capture him."The Origin of Dr. Phosphorus"-'Dr. Phosphorus breaks into the home of Gotham City Council member Dr. Bell and reveals his origin to him. Phosphorus was once Dr. Alex Sartorius, who was transformed by sand irradiated during a nuclear plant’s meltdown, driven up one element on the chemical table, from silicon to phosphorus. Now he has sworn to make Gotham pay, and demands that Bell use the city council to stop Batman from interfering with him, or die. Bell calls the Council’s head man, Boss Rupert Thorne. '"The Master Plan of Dr. Phosphorus"-'Batman continues his search for Dr. Phosphorus as the radioactive villain terrorizes Gotham. '"Captured By Lieutenant Gordon"-'A man named Hugo Strange develops a robot that Commissioner Gordon decides to use to capture Batman when city councilor Rupert Thorne convinces everyone to declare Batman an outlaw. '"I Am The Batman!"-'Hugo Strange learns the secret identity of Batman and plans to reveal it to the highest bidder which includes Rupert Thorne, Joker, and Penguin. But Strange himself is captured by Rupert Thorne’s men after he attempts to auction off the secret of Batman’s identity, and when he refuses to divulge it, is apparently beaten to death. '"Bubi Bubi, Who's Got The Ruby?"-'Alfred Pennyworth is captured by Penguin in the robbery of a valuable ruby. Unfortunately for Penguin, Catwoman is also after the ruby. '"The Dead Shot Ricochet"-'Rupert Thorne discovers Batman's secret identity and hires Dead Shot to assassinate Wayne despite Commissioner Peter Paulings and Mayor Hamilton Hill not trusting him. Meanwhile, Thorne is being haunted by the ghost of Hugo Strange which is why he asks Dr. Thirteen for help. '"Never Mess With A Copper Head"-'Lieutenant Gordon has Copper Head created by a scientist to capture Batman on Mayor Hill's behalf, however things get worse when Copper Head's evil nature enhances making him want to go after Gordon. Thorne meanwhile goes after Hill and Paulings thinking that they were plotting against him. '"The House That Haunted Batman"-'Batman checks up on Rupert Thorne, who now occupies a padded cell at the local asylum, but Clay Face has other plans in mind for Batman and plans to torment him. '"Return of The Flying Dutchman"-'Batman deals with Scarecrow taking advantage of the Flying Dutchman legend to steal a chest of pirate treasure. After catching the submarine he enters the cave Scarecrow is hiding in and defeats Scarecrow and his two henchmen. '"To Splat A Bat"-'Hugo Strange turns out to be alive and releases Joker, Penguin, and Electro get back at Batman, who realizes that Hugo Strange is alive and was the one who let them escape. '"The Death of Iris West"-'Professor Zoom murders Iris West at a party and the Flash goes after Zoom in anger while being followed by Batman who tries to stop the Flash from doing something he'll regret later on. '"In Darkest Night"-'Batman meets Green Lantern, who's actually test pilot Hal Jordan in real trouble with SInestro is after him for discovering a power ring. '"The Big Brainwash"-'Vicki starts working at a club and takes photographs of city officials for her newspaper. However, the club is owned by Tobias Whale who's using Vicki to brainwash her uncle Commissioner Gordon into being on his side. '"The Cool Cruel Mr. Freeze"-'''Batman must rescue Vicki Vale when she gets captured by Mr. Freeze, who plots to freeze part of Gotham City unless he gets paid one million dollars in gold from the City Council.